How To Train Your Dragon: The Night Fury Daughter
by VeronikaHolm
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid's new child Vahl gets kidnapped, and teleported away. 15 years later, a girl named Lisa shows up on Berk, stating she's from another World. But why is this girl so strange? And why does Hiccup keep feeling like she's familiar? They soon found out though, that all of this, is an evil plot. Nothing will ever be the same for any of them, especially Lisa. Discontinue!
1. The Isle of Berk

When am I going to stop making new fanfics? I think the answer is simple: Never.

Well, I you've read the summary, I don't have anything to say than this:

May I present:

How to Train Your Dragon: The Night Fury Daughter

This happens after the events of How to Train Your Dragon 2

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a world called Dragotania (Hiccup's world). In this world, there was an island named Berk. On it, a brave chief named Hiccup ruled the island with his wife, Astrid. But this island was special. Hiccup had learned how to train dragons, and the island, the world, was filled with them. Hiccup had his own, and very rare dragon, a Night Fury named Toothless. A Night Fury had incredible speed, and is very powerful and rare. Toothless may be the last one of his kind. Hiccup's mother, Valka, lived there too. Hiccup had inherited the dragon taming from his mother. Hiccup's father was dead. 1½ year ago, a war with dragons had started, and the dragons got under a cruel man's control. Toothless was also occupied, and was ordered to kill Hiccup. Hiccup's father Stoick The Vast pushed Hiccup away in time to save him. Stoick was hit and died. Later, Hiccup got Toothless out of the man's control and he ended the war. Weeks later, Hiccup and his girlfriend Astrid got married. Months later, they got a baby girl! They called her Vahl, since Astrid insisted that her name should be similar to Hiccup's mother's name. But something terrible happened soon. This is a story about how a family got separated, and later, united again<p>

(Hiccup's POV)

Hiccup stood with his back against a wall, and his arms were crossed. He was worried. Astrid was going to have a baby today. His mother and some other women had taken her to their room, and had told him to stay outside of the door. In a quarter, he had heard screams of pain coming from Astrid, and the last 10 min. had been complete silence. He just hoped that neither Astrid or the baby was hurt. Toothless was beside of him, even though they were in a hall, but it was big enough for Toothless to be in. Toothless was really curious. Well, he was a dragon and dragons and humans don't get babies the same ways so, yeah. He was really curious. So was Hiccup. Curious, worried, and to really admit it, excited. Excited to see his child…if he had one. The door opened, and Hiccup and Toothless looked at it. Valka came out of it.

"Hiccup, you can come in now"

Hiccup unfolded his arms and walked in with Toothless (All places in the house is minimum 3 times Toothless big. MINIMUM) They both immediately saw Astrid sitting on the bed, holding a baby in her arms. They walked quietly over to them. Hiccup sat down on the bed, and looked at their child. It was sleeping.

"It's a girl" Astrid said.

"(What are you going to call her?")

"Hmm, good question Toothless. What do you think Astrid?"

"I want it to be something with your family, cause I have a feeling that out little girl will master the dragons someday. I think we should call her….Vahl"

"Vahl?"

"Why not? It's beautiful, and it reminds me of your mother's name"

"Hmm"

Hiccup looked at Toothless

"What do you think Toothless. Vahl?"

"(Absolutely)"

Hiccup looked back at Astrid and nodded.

"Definitely"

Astrid smiled and looked down at the baby. It slowly opened it's eyes, revealing them. Toothless leaned forward so his head was right over the baby.

"Nonononono Toothless. Don't scare our new child" Hiccup said.

But Vahl only giggled when Toothless leaned forward. It lifted it's hand, and stroked Toothless nose.

"Never…mind?" Hiccup said.

Slowly Toothless leaned back, and Vahl hand didn't touch it anymore. Astrid giggled.

"It's almost like there best friends already" She said.

Hiccup stroked the child's cheek and looked into it's eyes. It's eyes were really strange. They looked exactly like Toothless'. It was a bit weird, but they still looked beautiful.

"You're right. I think little Vahl is going to be a big dragon tamer someday"

(3 Weeks later)

"GIVE HER BACK!" Hiccup screamed.

He was flying on Toothless. A mysterious man had kidnapped Vahl on a, but he wasn't going to get away with it.

"Come on Toothless, faster!"

"(I'm trying to, but this guy's dragon is really fast!)"

"Just, please try!"

Hiccup had told Astrid to stay behind. He didn't want her to get hurt too if Vahl got. The man flew into a cave. Toothless and Hiccup followed him. The man landed in the cave, and so did they. Hiccup got off Toothless and pulled his uh, flame blade up.

"Let her go!" Hiccup said.

The man laughed evilly. He did a motion with his hands, and a blue vortex, or portal to be more precise appeared behind of him. He loosed his grip of the baby.

"NO!" Hiccup screamed.

But it was too late. The man had threw the baby into the portal and teleported himself away, not by the portal. Hiccup fell down on his knees. He pinched his fist and punched it down on the ground.

"Vahl" Hiccup muttered.

(Meanwhile, in a different location)

DING DONG

A woman came out of the door. She couldn't see anyone, but when she looked down she saw a little basket with a little baby. A baby girl with scary eyes.

"I can understand if someone wanted that baby gone"

She still took the baby inside, but just because she knew that if she left outside, she would get a quite stay in prison. She showed to her husband. He thought it was scary too. But they kept it. They called her Lisa.

(15 Years Later)

(Lisa's POV)

Walking. I was walking. Walking from school. It was cold. Not winter cold. It was summer, and it was 19O degrees, but the wind was strong and cold. She wasn't walking home. She was walking over to the abandoned apartments. It was big apartments who had been abandoned under the civil war 10 years ago. Everything was broken there. The window, the doors, even the trash packs. It was like a ghost town. She didn't know why she went there. She just needed some time alone. She always did. Her life was a mess. Her parents who had adopted her were always mean to her, and they were always mad at her too. Her school wasn't really better. Actually, the entire city wasn't better than her parents. Nobody didn't appreciate her. Cause she admitted it she was…scary. She had been in an explosion in the city. And guess what? No scratches. No broken bones, no damaged muscle, nothing. She never felt pain when getting hit. It was like she was made out of titanium. So, she never felt any physical damage. She never really got scars either. But that wasn't just it. Even as a little child, she was super, super fast. Like, her adoptive father who was an athlete and had won 10 times in a row the 5000 km marathon couldn't keep up with her. She was extremely fast. She could run from her house to school which was 20 km away on 2 min. (Which is about 22369.36 Miles per hour) Even though she was strong and fast, she was also intelligent. She could act a bit silly, but she was a quick learner and, omg, she ACTUALLY LISTENS TO THE TEACHER! But those weren't really the scary parts oh nono. The most scary, was her eyes. He eyes where a strong yellow and green. When she was angry, her pupils went thin, and it looked like she was some kind of monster. So yeah, her life was terrible. But there was one thing she never actually had found out, and she probably wouldn't. Where did she come from? Who was her real family? So many things were complicated for her. She had no friends, no family and no respect. Man, living her life sure isn't easy.

But she was pretty. Very pretty if she didn't have those eyes. Her skin wasn't to bright or dark, it was a perfect skin color. Her hair was long and brown, her skin was perfectly smooth. Her body was also perfect. Not too fat, not too thin but perfect.

But remember what I said about her being scary? Well, what I have said for now wasn't all. Well, she loved dragons. All kinds of dragons! If she read or saw something with a dragon getting killed, she would act like: Oh no, no no no no nonononono! NOT ON MY WATCH JERK!

So, yeah. Never. Ever. Show her about a dragon getting hurt. Well, she had reached the ghost town. She sighed as she thought about her dream of getting away and have her own dragon, and her dream about finding her family. She sat between some broken bricks. She sighed once again, and looked up in the sky.

"Where do I come from?" She said.

Suddenly, a weird blue vortex, or portal to be more precise (Why did I say the same 2 times?) appeared, and the wind got even stronger. It was sucking her in. Before she could grab anything to hold on to, she got sucked in.

(Minutes later)

(Hiccup's POV)

Hiccup was flying on Toothless in an icy place. He was just flying. Exploring. Then Toothless reacted kind of weird.

"What is it buddy?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless used his head to point down. Hiccup looked down. A human was lying down on the ice, and the ice was breaking underneath it. They flew down there fast. The ice was almost torn apart. They got closer. Hiccup grabbed the person right before the ice broke. Then they flew up back in the air.

"Phew, that was close" Hiccup said.

Hiccup had the person in his arms. He could easily see now that the person was a girl. Her long brown hair covered her face. He stroke it away. He looked at her clothes. It was all ripped and wet, and you could easily her skin. She was unconscious.

"What happened to her? She needs help, let's get back to the village" Hiccup said.

(5 days later)

(Lisa's POV)

Lisa groaned. She felt hungry, thirsty, and for some weird reason, classy. She felt sat up, and opened her eyes. She was in a bed with a deer coat blanket. Beside of her, was a little desk. There was a brown blouse, and skinny dark brown pants. There were some leather boots with a white coat on top beside of the bed. There were also a note on the desk

It's about time you wake up. Take the clothes on, and walk out of the door. Once you get out, go to your left until it only turns right. Then go out of the door there, and we'll be waiting for you.

Who would be waiting for her? She was a bit unsure about this, but she decided to do it. Besides, she didn't know where she was, and the ones living here was the only ones that could help her. She took her ripped clothes off, and took the other clothes on. She then followed the way the note said to. When she came to the door, she took a deep breath, and opened it. When it was fully opened, she saw two woman sit on a long stone table. They were talking, but looked at her when she opened the door. They smiled at her.

"Good to see that you're out and about" One of them said. She had bright hair in a braid and armor on. She had bright skin and blue eyes.

"We were really worried about you. You have been unconscious for 5 days, and your clothes was all ripped and destroyed. We weren't sure about your survival" The other said. She looked much older, about 20 years older so she was around 50. But she didn't look much like a 50 year old. She looked more like one who was 35 years old. She had brown long hair in to long braid. She wore some kind of leather armor.

"My name is Valka, and this is Astrid" The older woman said.

"And who are you? And where do you come from?" Astrid said.

"My name is Lisa. And, the other question depends on where I am" Lisa said.

"You're on The Isle of Berk. I'm the chief's wife" Astrid said.

"The Isle of Berk? And uh, in which world is that on?" Lisa asked a bit nervous. She had never heard of an island named Berk, and despite their looks, they didn't have any modern things here.

"Did you fall out of the sky? Berk is in the world of Dragotania"

Lisa's eyes went wide. Dragotania? She was in another world? She then fell down on her knees. Valka stood up.

"Is everything alright my dear?" She asked.

"No, nothing is alright…This is bad. Really, really bad" Lisa said.

"Why?" Astrid asked.

Lisa sighed.

"This may sound crazy but, I'm not from around here. I don't come from this world. I come from a world named Earth"

Astrid and Valka gasped.

"H-how is that possible!?" Valka asked.

Lisa sighed again.

"I don't know. All I remember is that I was all alone. Then some sort of vortex appeared and sucked me in. I have no idea where it came from"

Lisa stood up.

"So, what is this, Dragotania?"

"Well, do you know about dragons?" Astrid asked

"Dragons? I LOVE dragons! I mean, in my world we don't have them and they're only legends. You have dragons here?"

"Well, yes. How come that dragons are only legends in your world?"

"Well uh, our world is uh, more advanced than yours and, magic, dragons and supernatural beings is just legends"

"So, how come you love dragons?" Valka asked.

"I don't know. I've always liked them, but I don't have any idea why. I know it's not because I think they're like awesome that they can kill people. By the way, are the dragons here um, good?"

"Don't worry. The dragons here are all tamed" Astrid said.

"But, how are we going to get you back to your world?" Valka asked with a confused look.

"I don't know. Unless that blue vortex appears, I've gotten no plan"

Lisa then lighted up.

"Hey wait a minute, maybe it's not all that bad if I can't come back!"

"What do you mean? What about you're parents? Your friends?" Astrid asked with just as confused look as Valka.

"Well, I'm actually adopted and my adoptive parents treats me like dirt so, I have no need to go back"

"But your friends?" Valka said.

"I really don't have any. Everyone thinks I'm scary"

"Scary? Why?" Astrid asked.

"Well, I've survived an explosion standing beside of the explosive thing, and not even get a scratch, I don't even feel anything if getting hit, I can run on 2 min. to my teachings which is around 20 km from where I live, I love dragons, and then *Sigh*, there is my eyes"

"Your…Eyes?" Valka asked.

"Yeah like, they are like greenish yellow and when I get angry my pupils goes thin"

Astrid and Valka looked with confused and surprised looks. Suddenly, there was a gentle roar. Astrid stood up.

"It's Hiccup!" Astrid said happily and ran against a gigantic door.

"Hiccup?" I asked Valka.

Valka stood up.

"It's her husband, the chief"

"Wait so, her husband is a dragon?"

Valka laughed.

"Oh no my dear, that was Hiccup's dragon, Toothless' roar"

"Oh okay, cause I would be a bit confused if she had married a dragon"

Valka laughed again.

"Come, let's go meet him"

Valka walked over to the door, and Lisa followed her. Valka opened the door. Right outside on the paths were Astrid, hugging a brown haired man. He wore black leather armor, with a red dragon symbol. Beside of him, was a big black dragon. Valka walked down to the, and Lisa followed her. On the way, the man looked at Lisa with a curious look. When Valka and Lisa reached down to Astrid and the man, Valka and the man hugged.

"Good to see that you're back Hiccup" Valka said.

Lisa chuckled very silently. She didn't want to make a bad first impression with the chief of Berk. His name was just kind of…strange. When Valka and uh Hiccup pulled back, Hiccup walked over to her. Valka walked over to them.

"Hiccup, this is Lisa of Earth, a whole other world, Lisa, this is Hiccup of Berk, the chief of this island"

Hiccup crossed his arms.

"Soo, you're from another world?"

Lisa nodded.

"Yes your ''chiefness''"

He chuckled.

"Please, just call me Hiccup"

The black dragon then came up close to her, sniffing at her. She was a bit surprised. Hiccup chuckled again.

"And this, is Toothless"

Lisa held her hand, and Toothless leaned a bit forward. Lisa then stroked Toothless' nose. This seemed familiar somehow. But how?

"He is really great" Lisa said.

Suddenly, a light blue aura glowed around Lisa and Toothless. They were like as they were one.

* * *

><p>Aaaand that, was the end of the first chapter! How was that? Not a bad start on a story if I say so myself. Make sure to Review, Follow and Favorite the story! (Unless you don't like it)<p>

Ciao Everyone!


	2. Bonding

I felt the weird energy around me disappear. I looked at the shocked Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka.

"What was that?" I asked.

They just stood silent in a few minutes until Valka spoke.

"A bonding. I've heard of it before, but I've never seen it" She said as she walked over to Toothless and stroke his head.

"A bonding? What's that?" I asked.

"It's when two persons, a dragon and a human, have the same personality. They become best friends forever. It's legendary. I think you and Toothless are the first one in ages. Maybe even the first ones ever" Valka said.

"So me and Toothless have the exact same personality?" I asked.

"It would seem so" Valka said.

They all looked shocked, except Toothless. He was just over all happy. He stuck his tongue out, and panted like a dog. Dragons where now number 1 in my book of humans best friends. And now apparently my dream was 2 out of 5 percent complete. Number one was to get away from my "home". Second was to meet a dragon. Now I just needed to ride a dragon, find my real parents, and walk among people who's not scared of me. Then my dream would be complete. Wait...Oh no. My dream would never be complete. I wouldn't be able to find my real parents, since I'm not from this world. And even though they had dragons and were Vikings, what was the chances that my eyes wouldn't be scary? Well, at least, if I someday could ride a dragon, at least my dream would be half complete. That is good too, right? Right. I stroke Toothless' nose gently.

"Wow. I didn't know something like that could ever happen to someone like me" I muttered.

I looked up in the sky. There was a lots of flying dragons, some with humans on top of them.

"So this is a dragon island? Where dragons and humans are best friends?" I asked, looking at Hiccup.

"That's right" He said.

"It was because of Hiccup all of this came to existence" Astrid said.

"Really?" I asked excited.

"Astrid I told you, I don't like to brag" Hiccup said. Astrid leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Not trying to brag about you Hiccup" Astrid said.

I looked at Valka.

"So, what does a bonding do except well, bond us?" I asked.

"Well, as I've heard, you'll first of all know where you two are in the world, no matter where it is. It's also said that you should be able to know how each of you feel"

"How each other feel?"

"Yes. How does Toothless feel right now?"

"Uh, happy, I guess?"

"Alright. Toothless, what does Lisa feel like right now"

"Confused" DID HE JUST TALK!?

"Y-You talked. I-I could understand you!"

"Really? What did I just say then?" Toothless asked.

"That I was confused!" I said.

"Yep, the girl is right"

"Does anyone of you…understand what he says?"

"I do" Hiccup said.

"And she's right. Toothless did say that she was confused" He ended.

"Okaaaaay so, I think now I can apparently talk to dragons now. Huh, that's crazy to think about" I said.

"Hey, what's wrong with talking to dragons?" Toothless asked annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing at all, except for the fact that everyone else besides me would freak out if they could talk to dragons suddenly" I said.

"How do you know that? You don't have dragons in your world!"

"Okay, how come you suddenly know all this about me? Valka?"

"I think your bonding also access your memories, that must be why" Valka said.

"Oh great. That's why I suddenly saw Toothless wounded and bounded up and suddenly a young version of Hiccup freeing him because he couldn't kill a dragon. Then later on Hiccup find Toothless at a river and sees that he can't fly because his missing one of his tail wings that Hiccup shot off…" I said. Toothless sent Hiccup an annoyed glare.

"Hey, don't look at me like that!" Hiccup said with his arms up in defense.

Me and Toothless looked into each others eyes. Suddenly, my eyes burned. They burned like they were on fire. I pressed my hands against my eyes. I could hear someone say something, but my hearing was like gone. Tears fell down of my eyes and my head hurt so much. My vision was so blurry I couldn't even she what color my hands were. Everything suddenly went to black.

(Unknown POV)

"Well, where's the girl!?" He screamed in my face while holding me up. I crimped.

"I-I don't know sire. The teleportation went completely fine. When we got to her location, she was gone" I whimpered.

He dropped me, and walked away from us.

"How can this be!?" He growled.

"W-when we arrived there sire, w-we found a scale from a d-dragon" I said.

"What!? Let me see!"

He walked over to me, and took the scale from my hands. He walked over to his chair and sat down. His research book was on the table, and he opened it. He suddenly stopped on a page and slammed his dist down in the table.

"Darnit! Grr, that wimpy cry baby!"

"Sire?"

"Hiccup Haddock has found her! Grr, we have to get her back!"

"But how sire?"

"Send our dragons out to get her! I want her alive! Grr, if Hiccup finds out who she is, he won't hesitate to keep her safe!"

_All I could see was black. Dark, pure, black. Then suddenly a light flashed. I was in a room. Astrid was there, Hiccup was there and Toothless were there. I shouted their names, but not a sound came out of my mouth. I could see Astrid. She was holding a baby. I couldn't hear anything they said though. I walked over to them. I could see the baby now. Perfect skin color, light brown hair, and…Yellow eyes. Deep, deep, deep yellow eyes. I sat down beside of Astrid. Toothless leaned forward and sniffed to the baby. The baby looked like it was about to cry when he came there. Hiccup said something. I somehow took the baby hand._

"_It's okay…" I said to it. I held the baby's hand up in the air._

"_He won't hurt you" I said. I pressed the baby's hand on Toothless' muzzle. Suddenly, all went white again._

I opened my eyes half. My vision was so blurry.

"Hey Lisa, are you okay?" A voice asked. A manly voice. Hiccup. I pushed myself up. I was in that room where I started at. In a bed.

"Hey are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

I rubbed my head. I got the biggest head-ache in the history of biggest head-aches.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, I feel…empty" I rested my elbows on my lap and held my head in my hands.

"I just had the weirdest dream in my life. It was about you, Astrid, Toothless, and a baby. And I couldn't hear what you said, I couldn't even touch any of you. Except the baby. It looked scared when Toothless came down and sniffed it. But then I took its hand and gave it enough courage to touch Toothless"

Hiccup's eyes went wide.

"Somehow I-I feel like this has happened before. To you, to Astrid, and to that baby. Who was that baby Hiccup?" I asked.

Hiccup sighed.

"That…That baby you saw…That….That was my daughter….Vahl…." Hiccup said.

"Vahl?" I asked.

He nodded.

"She disappeared some days after her birth. I was heartbroken. Everyone was heartbroken"

He leaned forward on the chair he was sitting on.

"You know what? You remind me of her"

"Huh? I do?"

"Yeah. She was happy everyday, and curious about stuff whenever she heard something or saw something. She wasn't even afraid of Toothless when she first saw her…"

"I'm really sorry for your daughter Hiccup. Fun fact is, I don't even know who I was born from"

"Huh?"

"I live with my adoptive parents in a town. They kept saying my family didn't want me cause they thought my eyes were scary"

"Scary?"

"Just look at them Hiccup! Everyone is scared of them! I'm scared of them!" I turned my back at Hiccup. I closed my eyes hard, and tears started to form in them.

"I don't think you're scary" Hiccup suddenly said. I opened my eyes, and looked at him.

"If your eyes are so unusual, that just makes you special in many ways"

"Yeah, but that's just not it. I can do things no other human can without a device or something"

"Like what?"

"Well, let's see, I never get scratches when I fall or anything, I can survive explosions with only a bruise even though I was right next to the thing that exploded, I can run to my school in 20 seconds even though it's around 20 km away and other things"

Hiccup's eyes widen.

"Y-You can do all that!?" He asked.

"Yep"

"I need to see it before I believe it" Hiccup crossed his arms.

"I knew you would say that"

"Hehe"

Suddenly, the ground started to shake, and there were explosion sounds outside.

"Huh? What's going on!?" I asked.

"You can show it later, right now, there's trouble outside. Stay here!" Hiccup said and ran out.

I took the blanket around me, and hoped that all those explosions were just a dream, and I would wake up somewhere on Berk. But no. This was not a dream. This was real…


	3. New Ability

Chapter 3

Battle for Berk

(Hiccup's POV)

I ran out of the door to outside, to see what was happening. I looked up in the sky. Dragons. Very big dragons. I looked around for Toothless. I could not see him. Then his roar roared through the sky, and I spotted him up there. He landed down beside of me. Right behind of him was Astrid and my mother, riding on their dragons.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"These men on dragons suddenly came and started to attack Berk," Astrid said.

"We have to stop them! If we don't, Berk is going to be destroyed!" My mother said.

I nodded in agreement. I sat up on Toothless and attached myself to him. We all flew up in the air, and I tried to find the leader. It could also just be an unusual raider group. We had gotten many raiders group going to Berk the last few years. However, my mind told me that this was not a raider group. I soon heard a roar beside of me. I turned around and saw a high and muscular man, standing on top of a dragon I had only seen one time in my life. The day of the abduction of Vahl. He wore an armor of strong black dragon skin. His helmet was of black dragon skin too. His helmet made it impossible for me to see his face. His dark brown cape blew in the wind as I looked at him. I then noticed the symbol on his armor's chest. A black crow in the middle of a ring, its eyes made out of an onyx.

_It cannot be!_

"Hiccup Haddock. It had been a long time, has it not?" The man said.

"Razor…" I mumbled.

Toothless roared madly. Razor laughed.

"I am surprised you didn't recognize me and my men earlier. You are an intelligent man, are you not?" Razor said.

I growled.

"You made a big mistake coming here Razor! So what do you want?" I asked.

"I want _her,_" Razor said.

"Her? Her who?" I asked.

"Your little visitor, Haddock"

"My visitor? Lisa?"

"So that is her name. Now, just give her to me, and I will leave you alone, alright?"

"I will never give anything to you, you beast!"

Razor laughed.

"If that is how you want to go. You know, you have changed since I last saw you. You tried to sort everything out by speech. Now, you want to go through violence. Fine with me" He said.

(Lisa's POV)

On the bed I had awakened from, I sat scared. I kept hearing roars, screams, and explosions. This was scary! This was NOT how I imagined my first time ever away from my home. Suddenly, a fireball went through the wall, right beside of my bed. A shook a little bit in fear. However suddenly, the unexpected happened. Hiccup, flew through the hole, and landed on the ground beside of the bed.

"Hiccup!" I said as I ran over to him and sat down. I checked his pulse. He was alive. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" I asked.

"I- I—Lisa, look out!" He said. I looked behind of me. Claws suddenly caught me, and trapped me tightly. _Dragon _claws, to be more precise. They suddenly lifted me up into the air. I looked up. A tall muscular man with a black helmet, black armor, a dark brown fur cape, sat on top of the dragon.

"Hey, let me go!" I said, and tried to get free from the dragon's claws.

"Oh, I am so sorry my dear, but I am afraid that I cannot let you go. Now, me and my men are taking you back to our little hideout" The man said.

"I won't let you take me just like that!"

"And what are you going to do? You pathetic little child, do you really think that you can stop me? I am surprised that that is even a thought of yours. Now, let us go to the lair"

"I'll show you!"

"Oh really? How? You do not have anything in this world; you are just all alone, all because your eyes are evil"

Rage was starting to boil up inside of me. As if someone had put a match with fire on into a bush, and now, it was burning with big flames. I gritted my teeth in anger. Nobody and I mean _nobody_, is going to ever, and I mean _ever_, tell me again, that my eyes are evil! I suddenly felt as if fire was surrounding me, but I did not have time enough time to know what happened, because I passed out.

* * *

><p>I moved my eyelids a little, and revealed a too well known room. Person too. I was back in the room I had woken up, three times in a row now. Now, two times in a row where Hiccup is looking down at me. I sat up quickly.<p>

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"That is a better question for you, Lisa. Are you okay?" Hiccup responded.

"What?"

"Can you please tell me if your magic is safe?"

"My magic? I-I don't know what you are talking about Hiccup"

"You mean you have absolutely no idea about what I am talking about?"

"Not a clue"

"So you didn't know that you had those powers?"

"N-No! What powers, what are you talking about Hiccup?"

"Razor. He and his men came to get you. His dragon caught you, and he started to insult you. Then some sort of power exploded from you, and you sent out a wave that hit all of Berk, but only pushed Razor and his men out in the horizon. Right before you passed out, you looked mad"

I sat quietly. What…How…But…I don't…

"I-I had no clue I could do that" I said.

"Seems like you are just more special than you say you are"

I shrugged.

"Guess so. But one question" I said.

"Yes?" Hiccup asked.

"Who exactly is Razor?"

"Razor Blade. He is a cruel person. He calls himself king. He has many special dragons even I do not know of. He will not stop at nothing to get what he wants. As what he wants from you, I do not know. Maybe because you are special because you come from another world"

"How would he know that I come from another world?"

"Not a clue. Well, I suppose there is not much we can do now, except wait"

He left me alone. I looked down at my hands. Thousands of questions whirled around in my head. All about one specific thing

My powers


	4. How to NOT Use Your Powers

(Lisas POV)

I was sitting on top of the roof on the chief's house. Or, the chief's family house as the case may be. I exhaled the fresh cold air that roamed Berk. It was a dark night, and I was tired, but the light coming from the windows, and the small roars coming from the dragons kept me awake. The best day in my life, and the craziest day in my life. I couldn't focus. I kept thinking about the day, but then, it went past my head like a blur. I sighed. This was so strange. How did I do it? How did I, come to this world? How did I, bond with Toothless? How did I, see a memory from the past? How did I, become a target for a pair of men? But most of all: How did I, use powers? How could I use powers? What's going on?

I sighed again. This was so strange. But for now, I know one thing:

I am dangerous

Was that the reason Razor Blade wanted me? Because he wanted to protect people from me? Or because he wants to use me on people? Was he trying to make me a shield, or a weapon? No answers.

What was I going to do?

For now, nothing. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't go back to my old home, I couldn't try and find Razor Blade, and it doesn't make it better that I have a power in me that I didn't know how to control.

But could I learn how to control it?

Now I suddenly feel like Elsa from Frozen. Watched the movie, amazing. Elsa couldn't control her powers, and she shut the world out to protect people from her. Then her sister, Anna, came in an argument with her on Elsa's coronation day, and caused Elsa to accidently use her powers. Elsa then ran away, but found out how to control her powers by letting them go.

Should I do the same?

Should I try not to keep my powers in, and just let them go?

Yes

I stood up. If that was the case, I must start to know how to use it. Now. The defeat of Razor Blade wouldn't last for long. So I had better start training.

From now.

I jumped down the roof, and landed on the hard stone ground. I ran into the forest right beside of Berk. Everybody was asleep, so, I shouldn't have any trouble being alone, and try to concentrate. I kept on, until I came to a nice clearing. There was a stonewall surrounding it, and a small pool in the middle with fish. Hang on, isn't this familiar?

Oh, right. This is where Toothless lived after the attack on Berk, because Hiccup destroyed his tail wing. I jumped down from stonewall, and landed on the grassy soil.

Okay, now what? I saw a pair of trees standing over at a little corner. Bingo. I walked over there. I held my arm out. Time to try my new powers out. It couldn't be that hard!

Okay, I could be that hard! I had tried to just get a spark out of my hand, and nothing had happened! I had tried to use my powers for three whole hours, and nothing had happened! I sighed and leaned my back at a tree, and sat down. This was hopeless. I'm never going to do it. I looked at my watch. Lucky that I wore one when I arrived here.

3:25 AM

God, I'm so tired. I went over to the water, and lay down on the ground. I held my hands as a cup. I putted them down in the cold water, and sipped it. I let the rest of the water, fall out of my hands with a splash, and looked into my reflection. The water was blurry at first, but then I saw my reflection clearly. The girl with long light brown hair, and yellow eyes that stunned people on sight. I sighed, and closed my eyes. What should I do?

Suddenly, I got pushed forward. And I was at the edge of the water. And now, something made me go into the water. And now, my clothes is soaked. I suddenly heard a laugh. A dragon laugh. I looked back where I got pushed. Toothless! That- He was laughing on his back!

"Toothless!" I said annoyed but dragon ignored me, and I swam back to him.

"That wasn't nice!" I said. He roared a laugh.

"What are you even doing here? Wait, did you follow me?" I asked.

"No, I couldn't find you back at the village, and then I sensed you were here" He said.

"Oh"

"What are you even doing here? It's the middle of the night!"

I sighed.

"I want to try to learn how to use my…powers. And I have tried to do it the last three hours, but I have gotten nothing, not even a little spark" I said.

"Well first, you need energy. If you don't have energy, you can't concentrate," Toothless said.

"I know, I know, but I just want to try and learn how to control my powers"

"You need to sleep first"

"But I don't want to!"

"Go to sleep"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No—OW!"

Toothless pressed his down on my torso, and he was as heavy as hell!

"Okay, okay Toothless. Just let me breathe properly, please!"

He looked confused at first, but then realized he was stopping my breath. He took his head back, and I stood up.

"Okay, okay, I sleep first. But I'm too tired to walk" I said.

"You're walking right now genius," He said.

"Standing and walking isn't the same thing"

I looked up on the stone wall. It was too high for me to climb, and I properly couldn't fly on Toothless yet. I suddenly felt something around me. It lifted me up, and placed me beside of him. It was his tail. He lay down, and used his wing as a blanket on me.

"Thank you. Goodnight Toothless" I said, but he never got a chance to respond. I fell asleep directly.

* * *

><p>I blinked my eyes a few times before I opened them. I was still under Toothless' wing. I crawled out of it, and stood up and brushed my clothes off. I looked at Toothless. He snored. Man, that dragon really snores high. I suddenly heard a growl. Coming from my stomach. Oh, right, I hadn't eaten anything for 6 days. I suddenly saw a fish jump up from the water. There was fish here? Oh, right, I remember now. I went over to the trees and grabbed a branch. I took my laces out of my Converse, and bound them together, and then to the edge of the branch. I took the little nail I had played with, and accidently pulled out of the chief's house roof (Don't tell Hiccup!) and made it a hook. I bound it to the laces, and voila! I made a fishing rod. And A really long one too. It could reach out to the middle. I threw it out, and waited patiently for a fish to bite on.<p>

Alrighty tidy! I have caught two baskets of fish (Or so). I had created a little fire, and now, I was cooking three fishes. I left the rest for Toothless. He was still asleep. But when the smell of cooked fish came, I saw him sniff. A lot. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Hey Toothless. You hungry?" I asked. He didn't even need to answer. A big growl came from his stomach.

"Yes, you're hungry. Come on" I said. He jumped over to me like with his tongue out a dog wanting a steak so badly. I opened the sack were I had all the raw fish. I placed it in front of him, and he started to dig in aggressively. I tried my best not to laugh. My lips formed a little smile, and I started to eat my own fish. Once we were done, I put the fire out.

"So, now what?" I asked.

"Well, we need to start training your powers" Toothless said.

"Yeah, you're right. But how do we start? It has definitely something to do with dragons"

"Why are you saying that?"

"Well, because, it had never happened to me before, even though I have gotten much madder in the past, and then, right after bonding with you it happened so, I guess I may have dragon powers"

"Well, you may have found the reason"

"Well, what do I do now? How does dragon use powers?"

"Well, to fight like a dragon, you gotta be a dragon" He stood proudly.

"How does someone become a dragon?"

"Don't worry. I'll teach you all I know"

* * *

><p>"So, what's first?" I asked. Toothless had followed me to a large cliff, larger than Grand Canyon.<p>

"Well first, dragons aren't scared. They're brave" Toothless said.

"So?"

"So, I need you, to fall down the cliff, and land on your feet, perfectly"

"What!? I-I can't do that! It's too deep, I'll die!"

"Weren't you the one who survived an explosion without getting anything but a big bruise?"

"Yes but-"

"Then what are you worried about? Remember, be a dragon"

I sighed in defeat. I went over to the edge and looked down. I couldn't see the end. I threw a rock, and waited for a noise. But there was none. I gulped. I turned towards Toothless. Backwards, I jumped down.

I had my eyes closed. I was afraid that I wouldn't make it.

A memory flashed suddenly. It was when I once fell down from the roof on my old school. Even though it was so high, and nobody except me had ever made it, people still laughed. They told me how clumsy I was, and how I wasn't the kind of person that could impress anyone.

I opened my eyes. Confidence was burning in them like a flame. I looked down. Almost there. I did a somersault, and landed on my feet, perfectly. I brushed my clothes off. I heard a pair of wings, and looked up. Toothless came down and landed beside of me.

"See? Told you so" He said.

"That totally surprised me. I was afraid, but it the end, I believed I could do it. And I did!" I said.

"That's great! But remember, this was the trial. But anyhow, that was actually a pretty difficult test, and you passed it perfectly"

"So, what's next?"

"Well, next trial is harder…"

**GET TO THE CHOPPER! GET TO THE CHOPPER!**

**Sorry, watched a lot of VanossGaming lately.**


	5. Who is she?

(Hiccup's POV)

"Toothless! Where are you!?" I yelled. I haven't seen Toothless since yesterday evening before I went to bed, and it was around 1 PM. Gods, where could he be? He usually tells me where he leaves if he leaves, but he didn't mention anything about leaving now.

"Toothless!" I yelled again. I had searched for him the last 3 hours, and I have found no trace of him. I saw Gobber nearby, and ran over to him.

"Gobber, have you seen Toothless?" I asked.

"Me? Toothless? Nah, not really. I thought he was on a flight with you," Gobber said.

"I have looked for him for hours, and I haven't seen anything of him"

"What about that girl Lisa? Have you asked her?"

"Well, actually, I haven't seen either Toothless or Lisa since yesterday evening" Gobber shrugged at this.

"Who knows? Maybe those two are hanging out together, you know" Gobber said.

"Hanging out?" I asked.

"Yeah, you, spending time together"

"But, why in the world would they leave without saying anything?" Gobber shrugged again.

"Don't know, maybe they're doing something secret" He said as he walked away. I sighed and went to the edge of Berk and sat down on the edge as I looked out at the horizon. Thought about where Toothless and Lisa could possibly be.

Lisa…

Something seemed wrong.

Just, hearing her name, knowing what she looks like and what she's been through just doesn't seem to add up with the name. It just, seems wrong. Like, something doesn't match up. I scratched my head. It could also be my crazy fantasy mind. Back when Drago Bludvist still existed, I thought I could talk some sense into him. Turned out I was wrong.

I took my notebook out. I looked through my drawings of people, like my mom, Astrid, Gobber, Toothless, and other drawings. Soon, one caught my mind. It was the last drawing I had made.

It was contained Me, Toothless, Astrid, and little Vahl. As I stared at the drawing longer, my expression changed, and a little tear escaped my eyes. I dried it away, and kept on looking at the drawing. I soon noticed something. Vahl's face. I narrowed my eyes, and looked at it in more detail. I ripped the paper out of the notebook, and turned to next page.

I thought about how Lisa looked, and started to draw her face. When I was done, I ripped the paper out, and started to draw on another page. It was when Lisa fired that purple bullet at Razor Blade. It took me longer, but I finished it. I ripped the drawing out too, and turned some pages back.

I soon ended up on the page, where I had a drawing of Toothless firing a plasma bolt. I even had the bolt on it. I took the ripped out papers, and placed them with Vahl first, then Lisa, then Toothless attacking, then Lisa attacking. I examined them all carefully.

Vahl had cream colored light brown skin. I remember Lisa having the exact same color.

Vahl, had grown a little tiny bit of light brown hair before she was kidnapped. Lisa had light brown long hair.

Vahl's eyes were a sharp and mysterious green-yellow color. I looked at Toothless and Lisa. They had the exact same eyes color.

I was getting somewhere. Hmm…

I lost Vahl 15 years ago. Lisa said that she was adopted 15 years ago when she was just a baby, and that she was indeed 15 years old.

Lisa said that her birthday (since she didn't know her real one) was April the 26th. It's the exact same date Vahl disappeared through that portal.

I looked at Toothless and Lisa attacking.

The bolt matched perfectly together. Looked the same, did the same amount of damage.

Lisa said that she had speed unlike any other, that she was incredibly powerful, and that she almost never got scars or bruises. I had also noticed the way she walked was a bit different than others. It was…swaying.

Could it really be?

Is Vahl and Lisa indeed the exact same person?

Is that why Toothless went with Lisa? Because he became suspicious that Lisa may be Vahl?

Odin's beard…

Is Lisa really my daughter?

Oh, my…

(Lisa's POV)

So, it was afternoon. 16:45. And, I had made a lot of progress of being a dragon. And so much, I learned how to fire a plasma bullet. So, me and Toothless decided to walk back to the village. We were silent as we walked through the forest. Suddenly, something hit my mind.

"Toothless, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why did you go after me?"

He were silent for a minute.

"Well, I was worried that Razor Blade was coming after you, so I sensed where you were, and found you"

He was lying. I could feel it. It wasn't true.

"No" I said. I stopped in front of him.

"You're lying"

"What? No! I wouldn't lie!"

"Toothless, I can sense you're lying. You may be a smart dragon, but you're a terrible liar. I don't even need to sense that you're lying to know you are"

"N-N-No! I-I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are Toothless. Don't even try to deny it! So tell me, why did you follow me!?"

"Because I think you're Hiccup's daughter okay!" He slammed a paw over his mouth, and I looked at him, shocked about what he just said.

"What? No, you're wrong. I can't be! I couldn't be!"

"Lisa, listen I—"

"No, you're wrong! I don't have any parents, I don't have a family! I own nothing!"

He took a step forward.

"No, stay away!" I said, as I fired a plasma bolt at him. He landed into a big rock, and it looked extremely painful. When he opened his eyes, he struggled to stand up, ad looked at me as if he was going to faint. I looked at him shocked. Then I looked at my hands, even more shocked than before.

Hiccup had asked me if I was okay. If I could control this power within.

No.

I couldn't.

I ran away faster than the speed of sound, tears falling down of my face.

_What have I done?_


	6. Together At Last

(Hiccup's POV)

Hiccup had gotten worried sick about Toothless and Lisa, so he went out to look for them. He walked through the forest and kept on calling their names.

"Toooooothless? Lisaaaaaaaaa?"

He suddenly heard a small groan. He looked around, and drew his fire sword. His eyes suddenly caught a big black dragon. His dragon.

"Toothless!" He yelled, and took his sword away. He ran over to his bud, and looked at him worried. He sat down on his knees, and placed his ear at Toothless' heart.

_Bump Bump Bump_

"Hey, are you okay bud?" Hiccup asked to Toothless who opened his eyes a bit. Toothless sat up and Hiccup took a few steps back.

"What happened? Where's Lisa?" Hiccup asked worried. Toothless groaned sadly and his ears flattened.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked and looked at his dragon. Toothless gave small groans.

"What? Lisa learned how to control her powers?" Hiccup asked. Toothless nodded, and gave other groans.

"You think she's my daughter too?" Toothless nodded once again, and gave a few more groans.

"She attacked you when you mentioned it…and ran away?" Toothless nodded, and took his wings out, waiting for his rider to get on. Hiccup immediately ran over to him and sat up.

"Okay bud. Let's go. We got a Night Fury of a Daughter to catch" Hiccup said. Toothless took off and flew up in the air.

(Later…)

"Toothless, can you sense her?" Hiccup asked. Toothless shook his head.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. Now that you can't sense Lisa, we have no idea where she is"

Toothless sniffed, and suddenly widened his eyes, then narrowed them.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked. Toothless flew down and landed on the ground.

_Seems like he wants to show me something _Hiccup thought. Toothless kept sniffing to the ground, and Hiccup looked around.

"Where are we? I've never been in this part of the forest before" Hiccup said. Toothless roared to Hiccup, and Hiccup turned around. Toothless was standing on a big stone, and looked at Hiccup. He then looked over the edge of the stone. Hiccup walked over to him.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked his dragon. He finally saw what Toothless wanted to show him.

Much damage had been done around the area. Small trees had been destroyed or knocked down, bushes were on fire, and scales of dragons were lying around. Hiccup heard a groan, and looked around until his eyes caught a man. Toffy, one of Razor Blade's men. Hiccup ran over to him and grabbed his shirt, and held his face close to his. Toffy immediately widened his eyes and looked shocked at Hiccup.

"Now where's Lisa?"

(Lisa's POV)

"Let me go!" Lisa said as she tried to break through the magical chains keeping her.

"No, not really" Razor Blade said. "I think I'll rather keep you here. Taunting others while they are weak and helpless is so much fun" Razor Blade took a big gulp of his mulled wine. Lisa groaned as she tried to break free. Razor Blade laughed at her attempts. She was soon out of energy, and fell to her knees, panting of exhaustion. Razor Blade continued to laugh.

"You honestly think that you could just be the 'so tough' girl you are, and break those chains? Ha, please!" Razor Blade took another on gulp of the mulled wine.

"Don't get too comfy yet! Hiccup and Toothless are soon gonna come in, and free me. You just wait!" Lisa said. Razor Blade pretended he was scared.

"Oh no! The chief of Berk is going to come in here, and free his daughter! How will I ever survive?" Razor Blade said sarcastic. Lisa's eyes widened.

"D-Daughter?" She asked curious. "H-Hiccup is…my father?" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Can't believe you haven't noticed yet. Of course, you're his daughter! Haven't he told you anything about Vahl, Vahl?" Razor Blade asked, smirking. Lisa looked down.

"I can't believe it. It was right under my nose the whole time and I didn't even notice" Lisa said.

"Yeah, you are really naive, aren't you? Jingle!" Razor Blade said. A man came running in, but he was no man at all. He was the size of a gnome!

"What time is it?" Razor Blade asked.

"It is 14:55 PM sir" The gnome named Jingle (Bells) said. Razor Blade bottomed his mulled wine and stood up.

"It's time," Razor Blade said.

"Yes sir!" Jingle (Bells) said and ran out. Lisa looked at Razor Blade with weak eyes.

"Time for what?" She asked. Razor Blade smiled evilly. He took the chains off the wall but still were attached to Lisa's wrists.

"The reason why you are here" Razor Blade said, and dragged Lisa out of the dungeon. He dragged her up the stairs, where they passed many doors until they came to a highly creative door with patterns. Razor Blade unlocked the door with a special key, and dragged Lisa inside of the room. The room was made out of ice, and was a way to outside. There was a big area where no ice was, and the world was seeable. Razor Blade attached the end of the chains to the icy floor, and to Lisa's surprise, the ice could hold the chains stuck in the ground. Lisa looked curiously at Razor Blade, who took a staff with a small light purple crystal ball out from a big ice rock.

"Let's begin" Razor Blade said. He murmured some words Lisa couldn't understand. He suddenly yelled them, and pointed the staff at Lisa. Suddenly Lisa felt a pain in her chest, and fell to her knees. She pressed her hands at her chest as if it was bleeding and looked at it. A purple plasma aura was shining in her chest. Razor Blade yelled a few last words before the aura was pulled out of her like elastic. It was about to reach the crystal ball on the staff when Razor Blade was suddenly hit by a bolt. The aura disappeared, and Lisa fell to the floor, unconscious.

(Hiccup's POV)

Hiccup landed Toothless on the floor, and ran in between Razor Blade and Lisa with his fire sword drawn.

"Leave her alone Razor Blade!" Hiccup said.

"So you finally decided to come to the rescue huh? Took your time," Razor Blade said.

"Toothless, protect Lisa. I'll deal with Razor Blade"

"Oh really?" Razor Blade turned around, then surprised attacked Hiccup with a thunder sword, but Hiccup managed to block just in time before Razor Blade would hit him. Hiccup tried to surprise attack Razor Blade, but he saw the move coming and blocked it off. Hiccup took a few steps back, but held good distance from Toothless and Lisa. Hiccup's and Razor Blade's swords met, and they presses it against each-others swords. They both gritted their teeth. Razor Blade suddenly kicked Hiccup down on the floor, and made him drop his fire sword that slipped over across the ice. Razor Blade held his thunder sword at Hiccup's throat, making him unable to move.

"This is it Haddock. This is the end, where the great hero dies!" Razor Blade was about to stick the sword into Hiccup's chest, but was suddenly pushed backwards into the wall by a bolt. A plasma bolt. Hiccup looked behind of him, and saw Lisa, struggling to sit on her knees, reaching her arm out. She let her arm fall, and so did she. Hiccup turned back to Razor Blade, who panted over the strong bolt. He gave Hiccup a death glare.

"This, isn't, over" He said, and suddenly disappeared under his cape, which was by now, lying on the floor, nothing under it. Hiccup looked over at Lisa.

"Lisa!" He yelled, and ran over to her. He held her close to him in his arms. She moved her eyelids a little, and looked at Hiccup.

"Daddy?" she mumbled. Hiccup's eyes widened.

It was confirmed now.

She really was his daughter.

A tear stroke down Hiccup's cheek.

"Yes sweetie. It's me," Hiccup said as he stroke some of her hair away that covered some of her face. Without thinking, they both hugged each other tight. Small tears escaped both of their eyes.

"I've missed you so much," Hiccup said.

"I've missed you too father" Lisa said.

(No POV)

Neither Hiccup nor Lisa could believe themselves.

After 15 years, constantly seeking answers of finding their family, they had found them.

No matter how much they were going to get through…

No matter how much negativity they're gonna go through…

They'll never, ever be apart again…


	7. Snoutlout's Request

_A week later after the events of You're-My-Dad-And-I'm-Your-Daughter-Thing…_

(Lisa's POV)

Lisa flew over the ocean in great speed. She was even faster in the air than on the ground. She lightly touched the cold water with her fingertips, feeling the wetness of the ocean touch her. She flew high up in the sky, and let herself fall back down. She felt as she was free. Not a problem in the world. As she was about to touch the water again, she spread her black wings out again and flew back over the ocean. As soon as she saw a couple of fish. She took the fishing net she had brought out of her bag, and started to catch fish after fish. The net was soon full of fish, and she landed on a tiny beach she saw nearby. She grabbed some branches, and made a little fire. She held the fish over the fire, due to her new knowledge of fireproof skin and cooked it. She gladly ate it with peace. As soon as she was done, she took the net and flew her way back to Berk.

(Hiccup's POV)

Hiccup walked outside near where Toothless normally was, and found the dragon lying with its paws crossed and his head on top of them. He looked bored.

"Hey Toothless. What's making you so glum today?" Hiccup asked him. Toothless gave a little grunt.

"What? Is it because Lisa isn't here?" Toothless grunted again.

"Aww, don't be like that bud. She'll be back soon I promise" Toothless looked at Hiccup with an annoyed look and grunted again.

"Yes I know, she's been out for an hour now, but you know her. Always fast, because, she's a Night Fury. Well technically not, but—" Hiccup was interrupted when Toothless smacked his tail under Hiccup and made him fall, like in How To Train Your Dragon 2. Hiccup looked at Toothless.

"Aww come on bud. Don't put it on others" Hiccup said. Toothless gave another grunt, saying 'She is biologically, except she doesn't like dragon saliva'.

Soon, flapping of wings was heard. Toothless turned his head around, and gave his cheesy toothless smile when Lisa was coming flying from the sky.

"Hey dad. Hey Toothless" Lisa said. She went down and petted Toothless. Toothless suddenly sniffed to her bag curiously.

"You got me" Lisa said, and opened her bag, revealing enough fish to fill a basket. She poured all the of fishes on the ground, and Toothless gave Hiccup a smirk that said 'You now see what I mean?'. He then happily started to eat the fish.

"I see you caught some fish for Toothless. Where did you get them?" Hiccup asked Lisa.

"I got them from the ocean. Fresh ocean fish" Lisa said. As soon as Toothless heard this, he started to devour the fishes.

"Heh, he really likes ocean fish" Hiccup said.

"I certainly can see that" Lisa said. Toothless was that soon finished eating all of the fish. He then started to lick Lisa eagerly.

"Aw, Toothless!" Lisa said in an annoyed tone.

"You know that doesn't wash out!" Toothless looked over at Hiccup with a 'What did I tell you?' look.

"How is your flying going?" Hiccup asked Lisa.

"Great, I have full control over my speed and wings" Lisa said.

Snoutlout suddenly came nearby. He wanted to say thanks to Hiccup from borrowing some things earlier.

"Hey Hiccup. Hey Lisa" Snoutlout said to them both.

"Oh hey Snoutlout. What's up?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to say thanks to you for the stuff I borrowed earlier" Snoutlout looked over at Lisa.

"I heard you know how to fly now eh?" He said.

"Yeah. Like a perfectly normal Night Fury" Lisa said.

"You think you're as fast as Toothless now?" Lisa shrugged.

"I think so. I've been so fast my whole life. Now even faster"

"I would like to see you two have a match about the fastest"

Toothless' and Lisa's head lit up and looked at Snoutlout surprised, then smirked at each other.

"Ohnonono, you two aren't going to race!" Hiccup said.

"Come on dad. It's just a friendly race. Not very far or long. Right?" Lisa said and looked at Toothless with a mischievous smirk. Toothless looked at Lisa with the exact same smirk.

"G-great! I'll go prepare the race now!" Snoutlout said and ran off.

"Hey wait Snoutlout!" Hiccup yelled after, but he was long gone. Hiccup looked down and sighed.

"Dad, please. It won't be dangerous. Besides, if something happens, both me and Toothless can take care of it. Right Toothless?" Lisa said and looked at Toothless at the end of her sentence. Toothless gave a grunt as a 'yes'. Hiccup sighed again.

"Fine" He said in defeat. Lisa perked up.

"Really!?" She asked excited.

"Sure. I guess you're grown up and have the right to do things like this" Lisa hugged her father tight.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best, coolest dad ever!" She said and ran off. Hiccup stared confused at Toothless who looked just as confused as Hiccup. Toothless shrugged.

"Teenagers" Hiccup said. Toothless looked back into the distance at Lisa


	8. I'm sorry

**Hey guys.**

**No, this is not a new chapter for this fanfic**

**No, this is not an update for the story**

**No, this is not a message that a hiatus is gonna come up.**

**This is a farewell.**

**Yes.**

**I have decided to cancel this story, as well as another one (This and/or HTTYD TNFD/ Through space and time)**

**It's not that I want to cancel these stories.**

**Rather, I just don't feel like having these stories anymore.**

**Don't worry, this is not the end of my account though!**

**I have about 14 stories more I wanna write, and I am gonna write those!**

**And I'm not gonna quit on my other stories either (A Deep Romance/Destinies)**

**But, I just don't want to continue on this anymore.**

**I'm sorry you guys, I really am.**

**I'm not gonna delete these stories though.**

**I'm just not gonna continue writing on them anymore.**

**I'm really sorry**

**Sincerely,**

**VeronikaHolm**


End file.
